Guldo
| MangaName=Gurd| RomName=Gurudo| AniName=Guldo| CanonTo=Manga| FirstApp=Chapter 272 / Episode 62| Date of death=762 A.D. December 24th| Race=Bas-jin| FamConnect=None|}} is the smallest and least powerful member of the Ginyu Force physically; a short, rotund, and green alien with four eyes (which prevents him from wearing a scouter like the other members). Though clearly the weakest member of the group, Guldo possesses some psychic abilities, including being able to stop time for as long as he can hold his breath. This seems to be one of the primary reasons he has attained membership to the Ginyu Force. Namek Saga In the anime only, Guldo has a flashback that portrays his heavy loathing of Vegeta after the Saiyan Prince insulted him by saying that he suffers from bad breath (In the Ocean dub, Vegeta said he didn't understand why Frieza put him on the Ginyu Force). Guldo was about to strike when Frieza interfered, asking Vegeta to help him conquer a planet and disgracing Guldo's judgment. This forces Guldo to hold a grudge against Vegeta. Upon their arrival on Namek under Frieza's orders, Guldo and the other members of the Ginyu Force play a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors at in order to decide who gets to fight Vegeta and who gets stuck with the "trash," Gohan and Krillin. Recoome wins outright, and Guldo, as the runner-up, fights Gohan and Krillin. However, their speed and strength catches Guldo off guard, forcing him to resort to sneak attacks and time-freezing, and finally, to use the full extent of his psychic powers. Using his mental capabilities, Guldo reverts to his mind freeze technique in order to physically paralyze their bodies, rendering them helpless. As he prepares to finish them off, however, Vegeta unexpectedly steps in and saves them by brutally cutting off Guldo's head (in the manga Vegeta does this with a sideways chop, while in the anime, he uses a ki beam). Guldo's severed head rolls on the ground and lives long enough to curse Vegeta for interfering, before the Saiyan Prince blows his head up with another blast (In the Ocean dub, his decapitation is edited out; merely depicted as Guldo collapsing to the ground, his head still attached to his neck. His whole body is caught in the explosion, but, as was the case with Recoome, apparently still intact, the same as Dende when Frieza killed him). Later, in an anime-only arc, Guldo attacks Chiaotzu while on King Kai's Planet, only to be easily defeated along with the rest of his team. Later in the series, Guldo appears along with the other Ginyu Force members, Frieza, Super Perfect Cell, and King Cold. They were torturing some ogres for information in order to obtain a means out of Hell. Goku still defeats him and the other members of the Ginyu Force with one blow each; In the case of Guldo, an elbow to the head. After Guldo fell into a Bloody Pond with Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Cell, Pikkon threw them out with a tornado attack, impaling them on a mountain of needles. They were then locked up in a prison cell along with Frieza and King Cold. Later on, Guldo is also seen in Hell while watching the battle between Kid Buu and Goku amongst many villains. Guldo also makes a small cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT as escapes from Hell with many other villains, shortly before being defeated once again. Guldo's literal Japanese name is Gurudo and is derived from yōguruto (yogurt). He's called Gurd in the VIZ manga to reflect the latter pun. Power level Before being attacked by Gohan and Krillin, Guldo was confident he could win. However, Once the battle began, he was unable to follow or defend their attacks. Perhaps the best resource to confirm Guldo's power level is the RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan, where in the battle against Guldo, he is at a maximum of 13,500. However, although King Kai states that each member of the Ginyu Force is at least five times as powerful as Goku, this is most likely an exaggeration in the case of Guldo as Gohan and Krillin were both stronger than him. Abilities * Time Freeze * Tree Lift (Mind Freeze) (Legends) * Psychic Rock Throw (Budokai Tenkaichi) * Split Form (Legend of The Super Saiyan) *Eye Lasers * Super Skill (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. Trivia * In the manga, Guldo is the only member of the Ginyu Force who has never met Goku (In the anime only, Goku fights Guldo in the episode "Warriors of the Dead", easily defeating him with one blow). * Guldo doesn't use his Time Freeze technique while in Other World, though he does attempt to use the Mind Freeze against Chiaotzu, who attacks him before he is able to trap him. * In the episode Time Tricks and Body Binds, when Recoome and Burter bet on who they think is going to win, Burter thinks Guldo will lose and Recoome thinks Guldo will win. However, when it seems like Guldo is going to win, Burter and Recoome both act as if Burter thought Guldo would win and Recoome thought Guldo would lose. It is unclear whether this is an error or whether this was done to enhance the Ginyu Force's reputations as goofballs. In the redub, however, the bet is changed to how long Gohan and Krillin last against him, and Burter wins fair and square. * Guldo's death was the only one out of the four members of the Ginyu Force (killed by Vegeta) that Goku did not disapprove of. He gave Vegeta a Senzu Bean for saving Krillin and Gohan from Guldo, but clearly disapproved of Vegeta killing Burter and Recoome when they were unconscious, and then killing Jeice when he was begging for mercy. This shows Goku's own tolerance through his decisions since he only approves of violence as a final resort while Vegeta enjoys the execution of each and every enemy who crosses him. * A minor inconsistency can be seen when Gohan flies back toward the ship during Goku's fight with Frieza, passing by the corpses of Burter, Recoome, and Guldo. Guldo's head still appears to be intact, even after it was destroyed. * Guldo is never seen wearing a scouter, but he can sense the power levels of Krillin and Gohan. This makes it safe to say that he can sense power levels without the aid of a scouter. * In the game Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi, there is a what-if battle in the Namek Saga between Guldo and Chiaotzu. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kozo Shioya * Ocean Dub: Terry Klassen * FUNimation Dub: Dylan Thompson (Originally) and Bill Townsley (Onwards) * Latin American Ricardo Hill' See also * Guldo (TCG) de:Guldo es:Gurdo Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains